A Deal with Death
by MVP is My Drug of Choice
Summary: Danica's wish finally comes true but a deal with the Angel of Death could put Antonio in some rather unconformtable positions, especially when he just happens to have forgotten to tell Danica about this deal. MVP X OC
1. A surprise return

**A/N: Lets hope this repost means lots of spelling corrections and grammar corrections. XD Chapter two finally coming up tomorrow...Enjoy. **

"_I wish that I could have you forever, not just in my dreams…" _

Antonio looked down on Danica; the only time he could be there for her was in her dreams. He had been there every single night since his death. He hated seeing her like this. He had once held hope of Danica getting through it but she never did.

He looked around at the souls of the other people he'd have to spend eternity with and bowed his head not sure of what to do.

Two figures appeared in front of him "This is where you'll be now…this is heaven" Antonio recognised him as the Angel of Death  
"Will I be able to see my kids again?" the older man asked sadly

"Anytime you want but not in person…" The Angel explained

Antonio began to think maybe there was something he could do to get back to Danica, he approached the Angel of Death "Can we make a deal" he said straight away taking the Angel by surprise

"**Depends on what you're willing to do for me…"**

……………………………………………………………………………………

Feeling the safety of his warm embrace Danica began to relax. It had been so long since she'd seen him, her heart was beating faster than usual.  
"I wish that I could have you forever, not just in my dreams…" She whispered. The dreams had become her only way of get through everything. His Death had yet to be accepted over a year later. Danica missed him so much it hurt; she decided to face reality and open her eyes. But reality looked better then a dream at that moment because there Antonio was sleeping peacefully, he was alive, she took a deep breath and shook him lightly wanting to make sure Antonio was more than just an allusion. Tears welled in her Hazelnut brown eyes; he awoke as his eyes met hers a small smile forming on his lips.  
"How are you here right now?" she asked as she laid there shock  
"You wished for me back…" He whispered, Danica noticed that his eyes looked as beautiful as ever and she recognised a hint of mischievousness in them, something she'd seen on several occasions.  
"What's the catch?" she asked knowing something would have to happen in order for this to work.  
"We live the best lives we can…" He chuckled menacingly  
"But…you're…we're…I'm…." Her words jumbled as she tried to express her confusion  
"Shh…" he interrupted her kissing her softly "I'm here now…don't question it" he whispered  
"I've missed you so much Antonio" Danica said as she began to cry.  
"I've missed you too Baby girl but I'm here now" he whispered stroking Danica's cheek lightly.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"If I give you one more chance at life are you willing to become an angel of death like myself? Is she really worth that much to you?" The Angel asked  
"Yes she really is worth that." Antonio sighed feeling contented  
"Is there anything else you want?"  
"Well it would be weird for me to return now…maybe go back to the day before my death" he asked  
"This is going to be very difficult, I'm going to need you to work as much as possible because we're going to lose a lot of souls once we go back in time" The Angel explained  
"Okay Angel of Death. Sir. I'll do what it takes"  
"You can call me Lance" he said "Fine I'll place you back with her when she's sleeping, you will receive a list of the names of the people whose souls needs collecting and you now have the ability to travel between earth, the spirit realm, Heaven and Hell" Lance explained sticking his hand out for Antonio to shake, Antonio accepted as a small sign of the deal being brokered "Good now here's your contract" He said pulling it out of his pocket before handing it to Antonio "Have a good read through it and then sign where the tabs are" Lance explained.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Antonio lay there longer as Danica slept in his arms, his mind began to drift to the task ahead of him, and it was worth it to be with her. He knew if he hadn't of comeback he would never see her again. He was broken out of his thoughts when a figure appeared in the bedroom. Kissing Danica's forehead he got up greeting Lance.  
"What are you doing here?" he whispered  
"I've come to inform you of a few things" Lance shrugged  
"Fine go ahead" he sat down looking up at Lance  
"Alright, well this here is a list of names of the souls you have to collect, these souls will have to be collected by midnight tomorrow" a list appeared in Lance's hand " You can find the people just by thinking of their names, and all you have to do is guide them to either Heaven or Hell, the list will tell you where they need to go" Antonio took the list from Lance and looked down at the names of the people he'd have to help, he felt a small sense of relief in seeing that none of the names belonged to people he knew. Stuffing the list his pocket he looked back up at Lance "Are you going to show me how to do this?"

"Yes I am, come on" Lance and Antonio's figures faded from the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Their figures appeared in what looked like an abandoned hospital.  
"This is the spirit realm, the soul of the person you're looking for will end up here" Lance explained "Once you find their soul you are to explain to them that they are dead and you are taking them to their fate, heaven or hell. If they need comforting, that's what you have to do. The portal will open once you find them so you can comfort them while you're leading them into it…"  
Antonio stood there for a moment looking around "how long will I have to do this for? It wasn't in the contract"  
"For a year" Lance said nonchalantly "You probably should've asked before signing it"  
Before Antonio could speak they were interrupted "Hello. Is anybody there?" a scared voice came from another room  
"we're out here" Lance said in a softer tone unlike the one that he had graced Antonio with "I know you're scared" he continued "but everything's okay."  
The portal had opened in front the three of them "Leanne, I'm sorry but you died on the operating table…I'm here to guide you to your fate, whether it be heaven or hell" Antonio recognised those words far too well. He had heard them himself. Leanne was only young, he guessed she was about 16, her eyes were green, her long blonde hair framing her face and she had pail almost snowy skin, the fear could be seen in her eyes, despite the belief that once you die you stop feeling things you learn that your feelings are still there and that sometimes you end up equally hurt as you watch your loved ones mourn, some people chose not to watch them having seen the pain of others but most wanted to check things were going okay.  
"I have hair…" the young girl said abruptly "but how…"  
"Well when you die, you form into what you should've been like if you were to be still alive" Lance explained as he led her and Antonio into the portal "and this is your fate" they were in back in heaven "You'll be able to see your family and the others will help you" he smiled at her. Antonio sighed to himself, she was so young. She should have had her whole life ahead of her.

This whole thing was going to be harder on him then he had originally thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Antonio got back into bed with Danica who was still asleep wrapping his arms around her he kissed her forehead "I promise I'm not leaving" he whispered.

Laying there he watched her sleeping peacefully a smile graced her face, he couldn't help but feel a little better about his decision.

"Morning Antonio" Danica opened her eyes happily  
"Good Morning Baby Girl" he smiled  
"How are you going to explain that you're alive to everyone" Danica asked unaware of the change in time.  
"I don't have too, this is the day before my surgery" he explained kissing her softly  
"But how?" she asked again  
Antonio chuckled "Let's just say someone up there is looking out for you" he decided against the truth.

**A/N: Reviews would be appreciated =)**


	2. All in a days work

**A/N: Wow I finally updated, amazing, I know. I haven't written properly in months so expect a new fic or 5 soon. Haha. I hope anyone who actually remembers this fic reads it. It's quite the somber little chapter but this is Antonio and Danica easing back into their lives. **

Antonio reluctantly climbed out of bed and wrote a quick note for Danica, according to the note he was heading out for a walk and then to the store for breakfast makings. He had yet to find the time to tend to his duties in order to repay the Angel of Death – Lance. He made his way into the living grabbing a few things. The list appeared on the table in front of him as he sighed, he hated to leave Danica and he knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

The list had the names of so many poor people, their deaths were imminent. The first name on the list was Marie Fitzpatrick; Before he could even blink he found himself in the middle of Times Square, the spirit realm left time square completely empty so unlike reality. He saw a middle aged women standing by a street sign, she stood at about 5'4 her auburn hair sat shoulder length, Antonio walked toward her timidly "Marie?" he said softly as not to startle her  
"yes." Her voice was full of sorrow and fear  
"I'm here to take you to your fate, do you know what happened?" his voice was full of sympathy  
"yes, I was crossing the street, a cab came speeding toward me and I didn't move in time" she paused for a moment as if to gather her thoughts "What exactly is my fate?"  
Antonio looked down at his list ignoring his slightly shaky hands "Heaven" he replied leading her into the portal.

The portal closed behind them "You will be able to see whoever you want but you won't be able to contact them in any way. Any relative or friend who has passed is probably here" I smiled  
"Okay, thanks" she mumbled still taking it all in  
"I've been in your position Marie, I know it's hard watching the people you love knowing you can't go back to them but you'll find other loved ones up here too, they'll ease the pain a little...and be thankful you haven't done anything to warrant hell, it's a terrible place, worse than anything on tv." Antonio explained shuddering at the thought of hell.  
"If you say so..." Marie wandered off absentmindedly taking in her surrounded with any trace of sorrow being replaced by curiosity.

Antonio dutifully did the rest of the rest comforting people who were not the grieving but the deceased themselves as best he could; it was only the second list in a painful task that would run an entire year. All he could think about was how much it meant to be back with Danica and to be able to look after her finally, for the both of them a year had passed but to everyone else that year was about to begin. Sitting there for days on end watching her ruin her own life because he died made Antonio feel selfish for being dead, people watched their loved ones grieve and once most of them got through the grieving process they moved on and the only ones in pain were the ones in heaven. There were the few cases where both the dead and the alive suffered through constant unwavering pain but for the most part the souls of the 'good' suffered in that place they called heaven which probably seemed more like Hell to them. The day Antonio died was the day he watched his best friend, his other half, his family, die. Danica had died and left a shell of a person behind; she barely kept herself healthy, no food, no water, no bathing, no sleep, and no job. No life. She was on her last legs when Antonio made his deal. His job was to take care of her if it meant becoming an angel of death Antonio was willing to do it.

He made his way to the corner store grabbing a few breakfast items hoping to get back to the apartment before Danica awoke after her pleasant sleep. He unlocked the door quietly and made his way to the small kitchen, it reflected Danica's personality as much as her own bedroom, the cupboards were purposely multi-coloured and counter tops black, made the room look smaller then it was but it also made the room hers. Antonio had helped her paint the cupboards and installed the counter himself, anything to make her happy. The two of them knew there was more to their relationship then just being best friends but they never admitted, in fact they still hadn't. They just knew now that their friendship was gone and their relationship dynamic became officially a coupe, they'd always been so afraid of losing the other and they both did. He made blueberry pancakes just the way Danica liked them, he got the tray out placing the plate stacked high with pancakes on it before carrying it into the bedroom. Danica much to Antonio's relief had not left her spot in the bed and was still out like a light.  
"Danica...wake up" he whispered running a hand through her hair, she opened her eyes slowly taking in Antonio's appearance  
"You've been cooking..." she chuckled looking at the man in front her covered in flour.  
"Blueberry pancakes" Antonio grinned proudly.  
"Thank you" Danica's lips curved into in a pleased grin as the tray was placed in front of her.

**A/N: I'm going to leave it at that, I have a lot of ideas for the future chapters **** enjoy and reviews would be awesome.**


End file.
